


Your Daily Dose of Ever After High

by Storycollector



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Gen, Jokes, fandom musing, funny ideas, paradoxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storycollector/pseuds/Storycollector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random snippets. Not necessarily character oriented.</p><p>This is a permanent work in progress. I add new jokes as soon as I come up with new ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Daily Dose of Ever After High

Why did the chicken cross the road? - The headmaster wanted to get to the other side.

ǢǶ

A parent to another parent: “It’s okay, dear, it’s just a rebellious phase. Every kid goes through this.” 

Child: “It’s not just a phase. I really am a Rebel!”

ǢǶ

"I used to be a cheerhexer but then I took an arrow to my knee." - a fairy from Faybelle's cheerhexing fairy squad

ǢǶ

Author: "I've made a fairy tale retelling."

Milton Grimm: "You fucked up a perfectly good story is what you did. Look at it. It's got anxiety." 

ǢǶ

Are you a jinxtrovert or a hextrovert?

ǢǶ

In EAH-verse they have roch music (sounds like bird screeching). I’m also pretty sure the fairy godmothers listen to the Bibbidi Bobbidi Bebop.

ǢǶ

Apple: "Say those seven words and I will be all yours."

Raven: "I will sign the Storybook of Legends."

ǢǶ

There are Z kinds of people. Those who do understand the lullabinary and those who don't.

ǢǶ

The Mordor jewellery ad - "Keep an eye on our rings!"

ǢǶ

Brewing a cold one with my witchy sisters.

(More will be added as I come with more jokes and funny quotes.)


End file.
